Elmer Bithvark
Elmer Bithvark is a revamped version of an old OC named Bithia Novak, made by ViridenXela (alexdavid4). He currently serves as a secret character. 'Appearance' Bithvark is a young man dressed in a fancy dark indigo gentleman suit with a purple stripped undershirt. He has messy long hair which matches his suit's colo(u)r, and a top hat strapped with a flower on the side and loose purple band around it. Bithvark's overall dark indigo themed outfit matches his dominant element; Haze. 'Personality/General Information' Bithvark acts like a calm gentleman and talks with a British accent. He deals situations such as a sudden burglar broke into his mansion in a calm and sometimes harmful way if necessary. One common trick is literally scaring or confuse the intruder by moving around the furnitures with his poltergeist-like power. As a gentleman, he normally let go of the enemy who truly begs for forgiveness. Whenever someone carelessly thrashes his mansion interior around, he loses his temper and most likely end up violent. Everyone is restricted from entering the mansion unless himself gave permission or approved. Bithvark owns a whole mansion designed during the Victorian-Era. Over the generations of Bithvark's ancestors, they pass down the mansion generation by generation to their own sons or daughters after they matured enough to look after it. Due to the mansion containing vintage furnitures or objects that guarantees a fortune if sold, it's his duty as a Haze user (I know, RB doesn't follow the element personality thing) to protect his mansion for the sake of his family's bloodline promise. Aside from only himself residing in the mansion, an actual 150 years old poltergeist ghost named Fannie Larasma, also resides within the mansion. She served as Bithvark's personal assistant or maid. 'Moveset' Moveset Animations ''* Those animations are just made to depict what the moves will look like. They're just made for fun for me. '''Furnitures' 'Upgrades' *Increase Furnish Lift Capacity (5SP/1+ Capacity) *Increase Damage Output (1SP/2+ Dmg to all furnitures) *Decrease Furnish Pilediver Cooldown (1SP/0.15- Sec) 50/50/50: * Furnish Impact's new formula will be: (Sum of all Furnitures ÷ 1.05) * Significantly increase Furnish Pilediver's ''AoE range and changed from explosion to a large rising pillar * Covers his body with full purple cel-shading 'Unlocking Him' #Destroy every furnitures in the mansion. From the first act you get into the mansion to the last act before heading out from the mansion. #After the act exits the mansion, Elmer will become furious over the players' act, which interrupts the act and proceeds to a fight against him. #If defeated, you'll unlock Elmer Bithvark. If lost, the act proceeds to its initial route. 'As a Boss' '''Health: 280,000 (322,040 Max Server)' Speed: 30 Relationship Fannie Larasma Larasma is a 150 year old poltergeist ghost from the Victorian-Era. Even though she's a ghost, she's able to physically contact people and objects despite having the ability to float or phase through walls, free at her own will. She cannot go out from the mansion due to her anxiety on the outside world. As Bithvark's personal assistant or maid, she always calls him, "Master" or, "Sir". 'Trivia' *Revamp version of an old OC of mine, Bithia Novak. His general information is similar to Elmer's, but edgified by 20x. In a nutshell, he basically kills everyone on whoever enters and doesn't have a maid as a partner. *His movesets are named similar to MapleStory's Kinesis skills. Good class to play tbh. *This is his initial pose: Category:Rufu Beater Category:Users of Haze Category:Male Characters